


Ice cream cures

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ending up inside an ice cream parlour talking to John about the merits of a good scoop is not how Harold had envisioned his walk with Mr.Reese. Harold/John. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream cures

Ending up inside an ice cream parlour talking to John about the merits of a good scoop is not how Harold had envisioned his walk with Mr.Reese and bear, who was wearing his disability vest. Despite that he knew this would become one of his fondest memories of the Detective.

It had all started when Harold spoke of his need for something to cool him down in their midsummer New York heat. John had said he knew a place. The place was one of those places that once you know it's there it stands out. Harold found it was quant, peaceful even. 

"Detective Riley back for more I see?" The young lady behind the counter greeted with an eager familiarity that surprised Harold, surely they had to be careful of repeat visits to places? but then having a favourite treat place is hardly uncommon in New York. 

It's was good for their cover, not so much their safety but even Harold could let that slide for the sake of cooling down right now.

"Rebecca, still running my favourite place in town?" She put her hands on her chest, beaming smile on her tanned skin.

"Why John you flatter me and you've brought a friends I see" she reached her hand over the counter to shake hands with Harold after offering a wave of hello at bear, who barked back in response.

"Hi Rebecca Francis" turning back from her gushing over bear.

"Becca-tastic ice cream parlour" Harold offered shaking the women's hand, glancing at John who seemed more at ease than Harold had ever seen him outside of HQ. 

"Yeah not the most subtle name in the world but hey, it's New York it's go big or go home right?" Her British accent seeping through in certain words.

"Isn't it always cold where your from? Ice cream seems an odd thing to sell" Harold questioned, Rebecca raised her eyebrow.

"Your accent was coming through Becca" John offered in explanation to help his friend.

"Are you a detective too? I could have sworn my accent wasn't noticeable anymore" Harold smiled.

"With my bum leg? No. Too much violence for me. No I'm a professor and an old friend of John's... I suppose I've picked a few good habits with noticing things" his nervousness only ebbed away when he heard calls from the queue behind them, edging them to hurry up and order.

"Do you think we could order now? The queue is getting rather long" 

Rebecca jumped right back into business mode.

"What'll it be professor?"

So they ordered and sat in one of the large booths that over looked not only the whole street through the floor to ceiling windows but also a clear view of every single person inside the place. 

Bear settled between Harold and Johns feet, guarding them like he always did.

Harold could see why John liked this spot.

"Thank you for sharing this with me detective" John raised an eyebrow at his former boss.

"It's just ice cream professor" Harold snorted a laugh, amused by the similarities between this conversation and the one they had in the diner almost 3 years ago

"I almost wish we could go back to that simpler time" he knew John would follow his train of thought.

"When you were trying to get information on me" Johns lips pulled up slightly at the memory.

"Now we've got so much going on we barely have to sleep let alone actually breath these days... All while trying to live 'ordinary lives'" 

"Well" Harold offered "there is always Ice Cream to make it bearable" John actually smiled at that.

"My mother, she used to take me a parlour like this when I was a kid, she's get off work and I'd be starving having not eaten since my school dinner, so we'd go for burgers and fries, it's where i developed my love of strawberry milkshakes, afterwards she'd take me for ice cream. I always had the same order"

Harold should be surprised John was sharing, but then with losing Carter and then almost losing shaw it became apparent that perhaps he just wanted someone to know who he was before he died, nothing important or relevant but harmless stories to be pondered upon when his number was finally up. He knew this because the thought had occurred to him as well.

Harold glanced down at johns pot and smiled at him.

"Mint chocolate and honeycomb" John nodded. Putting another tiny spoonful in his mouth.

Harold mussed for a moment, eating his own vanilla and strawberry ice cream with an ease and enjoyment that he was surprised he was able to find considering their latest case and this heat.

"So let me put this to you detective...what is the best flavour of ice cream?" John snorted in amusement at the question.

"Oh Harold you've opened a can of works with that one" Harold chuckled.

Their discussion was a rather long and tiedous one but both were smiling the whole way through their conversation because for once they were ordinary people taking in a treat for the day while having a conversation most people would take for granted.

"You boys sure know how to hold a debate" Rebecca offered putting another two pots in front of the boys.

"On the house" she offered. Harold tried to argue but she shook her head.

"I don't know much but two guys who are willing to sit in an ice cream parlour and discuss the merits of different flavours of ice cream while smiling like idiots must have some pretty heavy stuff to deal with on the day to day. Consider it a good gesture"

"Miss. Francis you are too kind" Harold complimented,Rebecca smiled.

"Good deeds are like a smile, if it's passed to you its your duty to pass it on to someone else. Spread it around the world"

Harold could see why John liked this women, she wasn't naive to the world but choose to see the world as it should be, not as it is. A pair of rose tinted glasses he wished they had the luxury of investing in.

"Consider it done" John offered. Rebecca glanced down at bear with a fondness to her expression. Bear was watching her with his intelligent eyes.

"Would you mind terribly if I stroked him?" 

"Oh" Harold gasped, realising his rudeness "of course. He likes you" Rebecca looks at Harold confused.

"How'd you figure that?" Harold smiled as she bent down to stroke bear, who eagerly enjoyed it.

"He hasn't barked at you, except in greeting. He's very protective" bear barked in agreement.

"He's one smart dog. Knows what life's about... Protecting and loving people" 

John glanced over to the counter to see another lady working behind the counter at the mention of loving people. A lady that Harold had realised Rebecca was rather smitten on.

"Lily's" 

"Excuse me?" John chuckled

"Her favourite type of flower Becca. Not that you'd need them. She's been building up the courage to ask you out for coffee for weeks... Consider it a good gesture"

"How-- never mind, not sure I want to know" Rebecca glanced over at the brunette behind the counter and chewed her bottom lip for a second, her nervousness getting the better of her.

She turned and pecked johns cheek, before she pulled away she whispered 

"Guess it's my turn for a good deed" she winked at him, kissed bears forehead half a doesn't times and with a blinding smiled went back to man her post and hopefully a date for the weekend. 

They sat and enjoyed their second tubs slowly and for the first time in ages Harold felt like he could relax.

"Has a calming effect doesn't it?" Harold could only hum In agreement. 

Harold realised it wasn't the ice cream place or even the heat tiring him out, no to Harold it was the company that was easing his tension. When John was tense so was he, for good reason but looking at John right now, he had this easy smile on face and it was contagious.

"Suppose it's time we got back to real life?" John offered, a disappointment in his tone. Harold smiled with a fond nod.

"Yes but only with the rule that we do this again" 

"It's a promise" John swore and Harold knew he'd keep it. 

As they walked back into the heat, which hit them like a slap in the face Harold glanced back at the parlour and decided he'd do the only thing he could do. He'd buy the company. 

Even if their resources weren't unlimited like before, this place meant a lot to John and if Harold was honest he was rather fond of Rebecca himself, so if he could do something to make sure she kept her business he would.

"Ready Harold?" Harold nodded, tightening his grip on Bear lead. John supporting his arm like normal they went in walk of their latest mission. Whatever that may be, Harold could only pray he'd be able to finish their walk before the next number came in. 

He deserves a walk with his dog and someone he's like to know more than a friend. Doesn't he?!


End file.
